Pacific City
by Scout Pilgrim
Summary: Scout Pilgrim goes to Pacific City for work, and his pony friends are the ones he's working for. Self-Insertion. Not Complete. Humanized ponies, also.
1. Introduction to Pacific City

After living and working in Teufort for the past 10 years, Chris "Scout" Pilgrim has been sent by his company, Builder's League United, or BLU, to Pacific City, a seaside metropolis with a troubled past, present, and future. He's been sent to do some deals with some of their more criminal associates. Pacific City is nestled right outside San Andreas, past the ocean from Las Venturas. It's a nice area to live in, if you don't count the large amount of gang crime. After all, when you feel this free, you're bound to get a bit reckless.

Pacific City is split up into 5 different, distinct districts, just like it's cousin San Andreas. First and foremost, smack-dab in the middle, is Downtown. This is the heart of Pacific City, and is where the greater feeling of metropolitan life is at. To it's west lies the Verdant Meadows, which, like in San Andreas, the name lies, as this is where all of the warehouses, factories and foundries reside. This is also where the Airplane Graveyard is located, and is where the Pacific City Airport is also at. If you go back Downtown, and keep moving east, you'll hit Pleasant Fields, which is where all middle-class people live in Pacific City. It's like it's own small town, complete with houses and suburbs, and some shops here and there. North from Downtown is Universal Hills, which is the most high-end, wealthiest part of town. This is where all of the greater Pacific City power players live, and like Pleasant Fields, it's like it's own town. If you go south from Downtown, you'll land in Sunnydale, which is the lower-class area of the city. If you want to see projects, abandoned buildings, and homeless galore, then you want Sunnydale. Most of it's businesses and the like seem to be worn out and abused, like you would expect. It's something like San Andreas, and if you've ever been to San Andreas, then Pacific City is like it's smaller, uncontrollable cousin.

Scout was sent to Pacific City to make some deals and create new ones with some potential buyers, sellers, and customers. He doesn't know what lies ahead for him, but he's going to need his sanity in check to successfully achieve greatness in this place, one way or another.


	2. Day One, Week One (Chapter One)

Day One, Week One (Chapter One)

In the Beginning...

* * *

Scout touched down in Pacific City Airport at 1:41 PM. As soon as he left the gate and reached the terminal, he saw a chauffeur holding up his name. He walked up to the man, said he was Scout, and was promptly shown to his private limousine, and he was sent to an apartment complex downtown, and surprisingly, didn't have to pay anything to live there. Having one of the greatest members from BLU was a high enough honor for the complex to give him the best penthouse they have for free. There's more to this mercenary stuff than Scout thought before.

A bit of Scout's current appearance, for reference and mental imaging: He's wearing a sky-blue polo with a black cloth collared jacket (like Claude Speed's from GTA3), a pair of dark grey cargo pants, black and white tennis shoes, and dogtags.

After getting acquainted to his area and surroundings, at 12:30 AM, he had gotten a text from an unknown number. It read:

_Meet me at Pier 42, 1st Street, Downtown. Come alone._

Scout found it weird, but he decided to go anyways. Who knows? It might be the beginning of his jobs here. He grabbed his Z-50 pistol, his Scatterblade, his keys, and was off.

He reached Pier 42 in a matter of minutes. as he was very close to the beach. He found the pier he wanted, and began to walk to it's edge. It was empty, which further increased the tension due to the darkness of the land. Another minute of walking, he saw a lone figure standing at the edge, which was silhouetted by the moon's glow and it's reflection off of the water. It was an odd purple figure, with the curves of a woman. She was wearing a skirt, and had long, straight-cut hair. Scout found the figure familiar, but he wasn't exactly sure. After he had gotten close, she spoke.

"I've been awaiting your arrival." A familiar voice said. "I don't know you, and I don't want to know you, but I have a job for you." It clicked in Scout's head.

"Twilight? Twilight Sparkle?" He said, inching closer. He had known the voice from somewhere, and that voice happened to be his fantasy girl. He never spoke it aloud, though. And surprisingly enough, she was in her humanized form.

"Wha-?! Scout?! Is that...Is that you?!" She said, a bit shocked.

"Yeah...! Yeah, it's me! Scout Pilgrim!" He announced to her.

"What are you doing here?!" She said, hands on hips.

"I'm just here on business, what are you doing here?!" Scout questioned. He never knew he would encounter one of his friends from Canterlot High.

"Well I..." She sighed. Better to just let it all in the open. "C'mon out, girls. He knows." She waved towards herself.

Suddenly, all of Scout's friends came out from the darkness behind him. Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie, they all walked from behind him, and had stood there alongside Twilight. She spoke again.

"We've been waiting for someone from BLU to do some jobs for us and our...shall we say, affiliates?" Twilight said, wringing her arm, looking down.

"...and you didn't expect that they'd send me?" Scout said, finishing the sentence. "Well, what'd you expect? I'm the best they've got, and to them, I'm very expendable."

"Oh...well...then..." She was starting to sound like Fluttershy. "...would you like to...i don't know...work? For us, i mean?"

"Why do you think I took this assignment?" He said, outstretching his arm. "Just tell me you have more than your friends giving me jobs all around this city."

"Don't worry," She shook Scout's hand. "We have some friends in high places who would kill for a worker like you."

"Glad to see we've started a nice stream of work." Scout had a smirk, and looked about to the other girls. "So, uh, are there any more of you guys?"

"Well, we know about some of the background girls that are in Pleasant Fields, Celestia, Luna and Cadence are up there in Universal Hills, and Chrysalis is somewhere in Sunnydale. But that's all we know. You're gonna have to look about if you wanna find them." Twilight explained.

"Well then. What's the first thing you wanted me to do?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Ok, we wanted you to go talk to this guy, Lenny, about some money we asked for, but never got." Twilight got right down to brass tacks, and it scared Scout a bit, He's not used to Twilight talking like a mob boss. "We want you to remind him to give us the cash."

"And if he doesn't?" Scout wondered.

"Make him pay."

Scout's eyes opened a bit at the fact that Twilight explicitly gave him permission to kill someone.

"Well, fine then. Where does he live?" Scout asked.

"Somewhere in Sunnydale, currently hiding from the cops. Check the apartments on 135th Street in Sunnydale, he's apartment 4D."

Scout nodded, and walked off of the pier, back to his car, and drove to 135th Street. He arrived later on, in the wee hours of the morning. He walked up to apartment 4D, and knocked on the door. A small, wimpy man emerged.

"y-yeah?" He asked nervously. He was very fidgety, and almost looked like he was breaking down mentally.

"Are you Lenny?" Scout asked, hand on his Scatterblade, which was sitting on his back.

"Y-yeah...?" He said.

Scout immediately brought out his Scatterblade from his back sling, and prepped it right at his head. "Apparently, you've been missing out on a payment to a Ms. Sparkle, am I right?"

"Listen, tell Twilight that i'll have the money by Tuesday, I swear!" He said. Scout had pushed him to his knees, and he was almost begging for his life.

Without skipping a beat, he brought out his phone, and called up Twilight. He kept his shotgun aimed at his head, ready to fire and splatter his brains all over the ragged carpet.

"Yeah, Twilight. I found him. How long has he been missing out on paying you?"

"It's been 4 weeks." She said flatly.

"Oh, well this shouldn't be hard." Scout said, and put the phone on speaker. "Any last words, Lenny?" He readied the bladed shotgun and his trigger finger was getting itchy.

"No, no, please, give me more time, please, i'm begging ya, please, let me have more time!" He was almost breaking down into tears, but Twilight had been listening.

"You've had enough time." She said. "Go ahead."

Scout smirked, and fired.

His head had exploded all over the walls, the phone, and Scout himself. Grey matter, blood, and skull fragments could be seen everywhere. It looked like a Gears of War deleted scene.

"Twilight, It's done." Scout looked about, and saw a large rawhide bag sitting in the corner of the room. "Wait, hold on." Scout said, and began to walk towards the bag.

He opened it up, and found what he wanted: A large amount of money, all clean and green.

"Twilight, I found your money. I'm bringing it over." Scout said, picking up the money bag and walking down to his car, still covered in blood.

"Good. I'll give you your cut when you get back."

Scout drove fast that night, a fast blue blur racing down the streets, almost crashing into walls, telephone poles, and other cars, until he heard sirens.

"Shit, the police are on me." Scout said, and drove faster. "Twilight, know any place that can help me get rid of my pig problem? I'm getting real fucking sick and tired of smelling bacon."

"Don't worry, I know just the guy. Head over to 26th Street, downtown. Call me when you get there." She hung up, and Scout sped through the night to get to it. He found a familiar sight when he hit 26th street: A Pay n' Spray. A staple of Liberty City, Vice City, and San Andreas. He's been to all three of those cities, and had seen these helpful paint job shops dotted around everywhere. He never used them, though.

"Hey, a Pay n' Spray! I haven't seen these since I was in San Andreas." Scout said, and drove inside.

A woman in a blue jumpsuit walked towards the car. "What's up, bro? Need some new paint on this piece?" She said. "Or you need some pig problems resolved?"

"Yeah." Scout said, getting out of the car. He saw her staring at his blood-soaked clothes. "Oh, I can explain-" He was interrupted by her hand.

"No need to explain. Here at Pay n' Spray, we don't ask questions, we just ask for cash." She said in a friendly tone.

"Oh...Anyways, got any new clothes?"

"Don't worry, we have a washer in the back. Go ahead and use it while I spray and fix your car."

"Oh, thanks."

After he had washed his clothes, and was looking spiffy and new, he walked back, and his car was now a red, and completely repaired.

"Whoa, i was only in there for like 10 minutes, how'd you do this so fast?" He was surprised.

"Don't ask questions, or we'll ask questions." She said in a warning tone.

"Ooh, sorry." He said, and she held her hand out. "Oh, but I don't have any cash."

He thought for a second, and had thought of something.

"If it can change your mind, Twilight Sparkle sent me here."

Her eyes lit up. "Wait, Twilight sent you?" Scout nodded.

"Oh, well then this first one's on the house! Don't worry about the payment right now. Just get goin'!" She said, and he hopped back into his car.

"Oh, and for the future, it's $100 a spray."

"Thanks for the advice."

As soon as the gate opened, he drove away as fast as he could legally could, and back to the pier.

He sprinted all the way to the edge, where Twilight was still standing there, waiting.

"So, did you get my money?" She said, not turning.

"Yeah. All of it." He said, and tossed the bag onto the deck. "I didn't use any of it paying for the spray. I told her you sent me."

"I would figure. The Pay n' Spray has always been friends to us. They've never been one to turn away from us. After all, we're their main source of business.

"I suppose." Scout scratched his head, and Twilight turned to Scout. "So, my cut?" He said.

"Oh, how could I forget? You get one-third of the cash in there." She pointed.

Scout counted all the money in there, and he had counted $3,000 dollars. "So I get $1,000?"

"Yeah. Grab an extra $500 from there as a gift, from me. A 'Welcome to Pacific City' care cash package."

He grabbed the cash, and he was about to leave, when Twilight stopped him short with her voice.

"Wait, Scout." She started. "Expect some calls from the others. I've sent out your number in a mass text message from me to all of the girls, and I've announced that you're our new handyman."

"Well, great! When should I expect some of these calls?"

"Tomorrow morning, not counting right now, as it's already 7:24 AM." She said. Scout forgot to take account of the world at large, and the sun was already coming out.

"Oh, well, do you mind if I explore?"

"Go ahead. You're gonna need to get used to the layout in this city, anyways.

"Great. I guess I'll be seeing you." He said, and walked off.

"See you." Twilight turned back to the ocean.

So now, Scout now has a connection to the underbelly of Pacific City, and all of it's lavish but bloody luxuries.

* * *

_Scout's current criminal ranking: Delivery Boy (400)_


	3. Day Two, Week One (Chapter Two)

Day Two, Week One (Chapter Two)

Getting Some Work

* * *

At 3:32 PM, Scout was walking about in Pacific City, exploring all of it's nooks and crannies. He came across a Ammu-Nation, which he hasn't seen since San Andreas, so he impulsively walked inside, and bought a few weapons with his $1,500. He had bought a baseball bat, for when his Scatterblade's dull, a 5-pack of grenades, some more ammo, a small Micro Uzi, and some body armor. Thanks to all of their weapons being made by Ammu-Nation themselves, it all equaled up to about $1,000.40. He saved the $500 for later on, if he got hungry.

He later went over to Universal Hills, only to find that the way there was blocked due to some road maintenance. You couldn't drive there, but walking there was still acceptable, and he decided to check it out later.

Later on, when he was sorting all of his items out up in the penthouse, he had gotten a text.

It was from Rainbow Dash, and the text read:

_So, you're Twilight's new worker, eh? Well, if you're feeling the need to feel the wind in your hair, come find me in Verdant Meadows_  
_I'm near the old airfield there._  
_Bring a fast car. I don't want to race a tortoise. ~RD_

"Well, that's another source of work here in this place." Scout said, and he put his phone away, and kept on sorting. He had some items that he had brought himself, like his Z-50, his Scatterblade, and some light armor that, sadly, probably won't stand up to too much bullets, but thankfully he bought some heavier armor.

He got another text as he was reloading his Scatterblade.

This time, it was from Pinkie Pie. It read:

_Heya, Scout! Twilight told me all about you, and i'm glad you could work for us! _  
_Anyhoo, if you're in the downtown area anytime soon, how about swingin' by my place on 26th and helping me with a few tasks? _  
_Don't worry, I can pay with cupcakes! ~Pinkie_

"I wonder what the jobs are." He said, almost getting up, but he decided to wait for the rest of the six to text him with some opportunities.

And it was worth the wait. An hour into his tinkering around with his weapons and playing some Grand Theft Auto III on his phone, when it alerted him with a text.

"Ah, who could this one be?" Scout stopped the game, and switched over to the messages to see who it was from.

It was from Rarity, and it said:

_Hello Scout, Twilight said you were our new assistant, and I think this can be the beginning of a beautiful work relationship!_  
_If it isn't too much to ask, but do you think you can help me with some work? I promise I will pay handsomely._  
_I'm Downtown, near Great Skies Bank on 3rd Street. Thanks for your time. ~R_

"Well, that was a nice formal text, but i'm still gonna wait for the rest." He counted, he only had 2 left: Fluttershy and Applejack.

As soon as he finished the thought, his phone alerted him again.

"Oh, another one! I wonder who it is!" Scout brought the phone back up. Applejack's text.

_Hi Scout, i'm down at Verdant Meadows lookin' for some help, and I remembered that you're our new helper!_  
_I can't thank ya enough for joinin' us, and if you can, come help me down here._  
_I'm right there near 61nd Street, in the old Rutberry warehouse. Hurry please! ~AJ_

"This one actually sounds urgent. I should go." And he did go. He grabbed his guns, and ran out the door and into his car.

He drove down to Verdant Meadows, 61st street, and ran into the warehouse. He immediately heard gunshots as soon as he opened the door. He looked around from a large machine that he was taking cover behind, and saw Applejack firing at the attackers with a 9mm pistol.

"Applejack!" Scout said, waving. "Yo, Applejack! Right here!"

"Scout?" She looked, and found him with her eyes. "Ah, Scout! So glad you're here, Ah' need some help here, think ya' can take some of this heat offa' me?"

"No problem." He popped out from cover, firing his SMG into the small crowd. He killed two of them, but the rest began to fire at him as soon as they caught wind of this new guy.

"There, do what you wanted to do!" He yelled, waving his hand at Applejack. She nodded, and ran closer to another piece of cover, and Scout kept firing at them, putting all of the heat on himself. This was working out kind of like a Army of Two match, and he was taking all of the heat while Applejack was damn near invisible. She ran to a switch, and pulled it, which in turn let go of a large piece of machinery which fell on the enemies, crushing them underneath it's immense weight. Large spatters of blood were dotted around the impact zone, and Applejack ran back to Scout, whooping and hollering vocalizations of success.

"Okay then, That's really all I needed, Scout!" She ran over to a large crate that was behind the large fallen machine, and she pried it open with a crowbar that was just laying about. In it lay a large amount of cash, which looked like a good $10,000.

"Whoa, what's with the money?" Scout said, pointing at the large bag that was in the crate, and Applejack was beginning to bring over.

"What, this? This is just some money that we needed fer some new supplies." Applejack said, and she dropped the sack. She took out a large chunk of money, and handed it to Scout. "Here, take this. It's $2,000, which should be enough to get yourself some new supplies as well."

"Well thanks, but this was kind of short." He said, a little saddened. "I expected more action."

"Hey, we don't want to have you dead before we've even spent a month together, right?" She suggested.

"Well, I can't argue with that." he said, shrugging. He looked at the cash brick. "Thanks for the payment. I'm jetting out. See ya." He said, waving and walking away.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing ya around!" She said, walking in the opposite direction, with the large bag o' cash on her shoulder.

Scout looked back at his phone, and he found that he had gotten a text from Fluttershy while he was in the firefight. It read (and i'm not rushing this, this is exactly as he saw it on his phone.)

_scout come meet me at pleasant fields at my house on 52nd street for jobs my house is yellow and pink dont hurt me_

"Well, I think she's a bit nervous." He thought for a second, and he realized: "I've gotten ready work from everyone. Who to choose, though?"

He thought for a bit longer, until he decided on Pinkie Pie. She seemed interesting, so he drove all the way down to 26th street, Downtown, and he checked the apartment listing. Pinkie was apartment 3A, so he walked up, and knocked.

"Who is it?" Pinkie sang from the door.

"Uh, it's me. Scout Pilgrim. You wanted me to do some work for you?"

"Oh! Scout!" She opened the door, and held out her arm. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, nice to meet 'cha!"

"The pleasure's all mine." He said, shaking her hand. "So, what did you want me to do?"

"Oh, not much. Just deliver this potentially poisonous and powerful alcoholic drink to one of our customers! I call it a "Pinkie Sunrise"! Fun!" She held out a large glass jug, full of this clear pink liquid. It smelled of strawberries, cotton candy, and tequila.

Scout stood there in pure shock and silence. After a minute, he finally spoke.

"What? You want me to deliver this, a sure-as-hell illegal drink, to someone in this town that you know that i don't even know!?" He was a bit outraged.

"Yeah!" She gleefully explained.

"...Okay then!" He said happily.

He snatched up the pink tequila, and asked: "Where should I deliver it to?"

"Uh...Sunnydale, on 142nd." She said, waved bye to Scout, and closed the door. He used his internal computer's notepad to mark the street, and he was off.

"Ok, so to 142nd street this goes." Scout then realized: "Ah shit! I forgot to ask Pinkie what house he's in!" He then swiftly whipped out his phone and called up Pinkie.

"Pinkie! I forgot to ask, what does this guy's house look like?"

"Oh! Well, it should be the 4th house down from the curb. Y'know, when you turn off of 143rd and into 142nd, the fourth house down on the left."

"Thanks, but how come you can't tell me the exact address?"

"He didn't say anything about it, he just said he was the fourth house on the left."

"Well, okay then. I'll be seeing you."

"Ok, byeee!"

He looked about, and found the fourth house he wanted. He stopped in front of it, and knocked on the door when he reached it.

Scout was looking behind himself when the door opened, and he didn't notice when it opened. He looked back, and was stuck in shock for a bit.

There, standing in the flesh, and hair, was Flufflepuff. Apparently, she ordered the coke.

"Flu-uh, Flu-Fluff, Flufflepuff!?" Scout stuttered. "What the fuck are you doing here?! And why did you order coke?"

"Well, A girl gets tired after pillow fighting with her good friend Chrissy." She said. Scout had never heard Flufflepuff talk, so this was all surprises.

"Well that still doesn't explain-Wait, What? Chrissy?" He stuttered again. "As in 'Chrysalis?"

Scout heard Chrysalis yell from deeper inside the house. "Fluffle? Is the stuff here yet? I'm getting bored!"

"Yeah, it's here! And you'll never guess who delivered it!" Flufflepuff yelled back.

Chrysalis got up and walked towards the door. "If it's that delivery guy with the weird eye again then i'm gonna be-" She was stopped short by the sight of him.

"Uh, Guess who?" He said, almost shrugging.

"Scout Pilgrim!? What are you doing here in Pacific City? I thought you were still living back in Teufort!" She was shocked.

"I came down here to get some more work. I didn't expect you guys, though." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I see you guys are...relaxed." He looked over the girls.

Both Flufflepuff and Chrysalis were in a tanktop and in their panties. Apparently, nothing interesting had been going on for them today. That's why they ordered alcohol, he can guess.

"Well, we aren't going to stay relaxed. We're bored, and we need something fun to do." Flufflepuff said flatly. She took the Pinkie Sunrise that Scout was holding, but forgot due to surprise.

"Oh. Well, then I best get going for my payment." He started to walk away, but he was stopped by Fluffle's outburst.

"Uh, Scout." She said, a bit softly. "Do you wanna, I dunno, come in to join us?"

He thought about it for a bit, until he decided: "Uh...sure. Why not?"

Scout walked into Flufflepuff's house, which was looking pretty neat, and surprisingly hairless.

"Nice place you got here." He said, and sat on the couch next to the door.

"Ok, I'll go grab the shotglasses." Chrissy said, walking off into the back.

"Sure." Scout said, and was reaching for his backpack that was slung over the edge of the couch to get his personal shotglass, and he caught sight of Chrissy walking away. He had to admit: Chrysalis had dat ass. Scout impulsively bit his bottom lip and put on aviators. It was a good looking ass. But he thought, "What does one do with all that ass?" And he thought of something funny, which was Booty Had Me Like. And he laughed, but Flufflepuff didn't know what was going on.

"What're you laughing at, Scout? Think of something funny?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." He sat back down, and kept rummaging through the pack for his Team Fortress shotglass. Then she noticed the new sunglasses.

"Why are you wearing those aviators?"

"What? Oh, these?" Scout took off the glasses. "I love these glasses, and I just wanted to wear them again."

After all that, and when Chrissy got back with the glasses, she set them down on the table and was pouring the liquor.

"So, who's gonna get first?" Chrissy asked, finishing up the last one.

"Well, in all fairness, Scout should get first go." Flufflepuff said, pointing at Scout.

"Me? But I delivered the damn thing, I don't wanna get pinned with drinking it!" Scout had been in this kind of situation before. He delivered booze before in the TFMS.

"Oh come on, have some fun with us! Besides, i'm sure Pinkie would let you take these shots if she knew you were having fun, and if you shared."

Scout sighed, and said, "Fuck it! Let's get fucked up!" And began to pound the shots. One by one, he would down the shots, until he was certain that any more would kill him.

His vision began to double, triple, and it began to contort and become hazy. Everything was also increasingly hot and sexy over time. Damn beer goggles.

Scout, Flufflepuff, and Chrysalis were all in the backyard, watching Scout as he was trying to breakdance, but he kept failing because he would smash his face into the ground. Both Chrissy and Flufflepuff kept laughing at him, while Scout got mad at them.

"No! Shut up…! I...uh…Shut up!"

-A while later, after everything is back to normal-

Scout got up from the couch after he had crashed back into reality, and his head was pulsing with pure pain.

"Ugh...ow..." He said, getting up and rubbing his head. His clothes were matted with sweat, and he looked about the room he was in.

He was lying face down in the bathroom, next to the tub.

"What the fuck?" He began to get up from his position, and he left.

As he was walking back to his car, he checked the time. He had gotten there at 12:32 PM, he remembered using his phone when he arrived to see if anyone else texted him. It was now 7:31 PM, and the sun was almost down.

"Holy fuck!" Scout sprinted back to his car, literally jumped inside, and started on his way. He stomped on the gas, and he ran every light. He wanted more money. After all, money is good.

As soon as he got to her apartment, he knocked on the door as fast as he could. Pinkie answered a few seconds later.

"Yes? Oh, Scout! How nice to see you, but what took you so long? It's been five hours!"

"I know, I kind of, uh, snorted some of the coke with, uh, the buyer. But she shared it with me, and I'm not one to turn down an act of humility, Pinkie!"

"Oh. Well, as long as you had fun, I don't see the problem." She reached into her skirt pocket and brought out a small cash wad. "Here. It's $200. I know it's not much, but it's a start!"

Scout took the money. "Thanks, Pinkie. Just text me up if you need any more deliveries to be attended to." He began to walk away.

"Bye, Scout!" Pinkie closed the door, and that was that.

As he was reaching his car, Scout had gotten another text. This was a Twilight text message, and this is what it read:

_Hey, Scout! Glad to hear that you delivered that coke without a hitch, and that you helped Applejack get that supply money._  
_Anyways, I just wanted to say that I have another job for you. This time, meet me up in Universal Hills._  
_I know the roadways blocked, but just walk up. I'm not too far from the entrance, I'm house #19. ~Twi_

"Neat." He said, and he put his phone away. Since the night was still young, he decided to take Rainbow Dash up on her offer.

So, with him being the fast type and all, he drove down to Verdant Meadows and he found the airfield. She was waiting in the middle, leaning against a light-blue kind of cyan sports car, with a rainbow spoiler.

Scout himself had a pretty fast car. It was a light blue Mazda RX-8, which was modified by his good friends to go as fast and as powerful as the best Ferrari. It could even go faster with the help of some nitro.

He rolled down his window. "Hey, Rainbow!"

She looked at Scout, and had acknowledged him with a wave of her hand. He stopped close to her, and she pushed off of the car and leaned into his window to check out his dashboard.

"Hey Scout. Nice car you got here. But it can't be faster than mine." She said, and went back to her car. Scout got out to check it out.

"Mine's a modified Mazda RX-8. I brought it over from Teufort, and i've loved it since. What about you?" He leaned on his car.

"I've got a Stinger. It's a native to Pacific City." Rainbow sat on her car's hood.

"You mean like they only appear here?"

"Yep. They don't make them anywhere else, and you can't find them anywhere else."

"Neat." He took a picture to reference Bender from Futurama.

"So, are we just going to stand here and talk or are we gonna race?" Rainbow said, eager to start.

"Sure. Where's it gonna go?"

She grabbed his arm and pointed at where it would lead. "It's gonna go down this runway, through the plane graveyard, over the hills, through the valley, and back on here." She had pointed in a perfect figure 8.

"How much laps?"

"This is gonna be a sprint race. Just one go around, and whoever's first wins."

"Allright then. Let's go." Scout said, and hopped back into his car.

"Awesome!" Rainbow jumped back into her car too. They lined up at the midpoint of the entire runway. Scout got a empty can from underneath the seat, and he yelled over to Rainbow.

"Hey Rainbow! When this can hits the ground, drive as fast as you fuckin' can!"

"Got it!"

Scout counted down, and he threw the can in the air. When it hit, both Scout and Rainbow smashed on the gas, and they dashed out in a cloud of dust.

Rainbow was in first as they were approaching the graveyard. They were darting to and fro between the broken remains of once great planes. At one point, they had hit a jump in one of the fuselages of one of the planes, and they got no more than 20 feet of air. They both landed with a thud, but Rainbow was still in front. Scout wasn't too far behind, though, and he just got faster. Rainbow panicked, and had activated a bit of nitro before they hit the hills. She kept up her lead, but again, Scout was keeping ahead. In the middle of the hilly portion, Scout hit a steep hill, and had gotten more air than before, about 30 feet. He had nitro before he jumped, so he passed Rainbow by quite a bit. When he hit the ground, she called him and yelled into the mic.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed. "How the fuck did you do that?"

"Uh, I just used nitro, that's all!" Scout almost ran into a stray pole that was on the side. He didn't pay attention to the road for a quick second.

"Well, i'm gonna catch up to you!"

"Oh no you won't!"

Scout activated more nitro, and he had gotten a huge lead over Rainbow Dash. She had awe in her voice as she talked to him again.

"No way..."

"You're amazed, am I right?" He said, and kept pushing on with the nitro. Then the turbo kicked in. In a matter of moments, he left Rainbow in the dust as he approached the valley. This time, he could have some fun with the scenery.

Rainbow tried to catch up with her own nitro, but it was just too weak of power to increase her top speed. She didn't have the turbo, neither, so she was still stuck back there.

"Aw man!" She vocalized. "I'm gonna lose to our fucking worker!"

"Hey, don't take it too hard." He said. "I'm more than just a worker! I'm a mercenary!"

"Dammit, that's worse!"

"Oh, shut up, you."

He kept up the speed, and he rode the sides of the valley. They were rounded enough to have some fun possibilities with them.

Scout was already on the runway, but Rainbow was still in the valley. She was trying everything, nitro, cutting corners, trying to use jumps, anything, but nothing helped. He passed the middle, and had won. Rainbow Dash lost. For the first time in a year, Rainbow Dash lost.

"Well, I win." He said over the phone as Rainbow was coming in. "So, you still think i'm slow?"

"Shut up." Rainbow snapped.

"Oh, come on. Don't take it too hard. Just think of it as an opportunity to try and beat me."

She growled, reached into her pocket, and brought out a small clip of cash.

"The wager was $80. You won, so you get the cash."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I prefer secrets."

Scout took the cash and walked back into the car.

"But Rainbow..."

She looked up from her slight depression from inside the car. "Yeah?"

"You put up a good opposition."

He then drove off into the night, $80 in wallet. He now has about $2,780 dollars. Not bad for his first two days.

So, Scout now has a steady source of income, he's had some work put in, and he had some speedy and druggy fun. This is just the beginning, though. There's a lot more to come, so be expectant.

* * *

_Scout's current criminal ranking: Fledgling Fixer (1000)_


	4. Day Three, Week One (Chapter Three)

Day Three, Week One (Chapter Three)

A Close Call

* * *

Scout kept exploring Pacific City and it's varied districts. He walked about Sunnydale for a while, and as he was walking down one of the many alleyways in the district, he had found a small white package. It was surprisingly clean and tied neatly in a bow. He picked it up, and immediately after, his phone alerted him. New text message. It read:

_Hello. I see you have found one of my hidden packages. I have hid 100 of these small packages all around Pacific City._  
_I shall give you a special surprise for every 10 you find. For your courtesy, I have sent a special gift to your apartment._  
_If you are able to find all 100, you shall gain my final and best gift I have to offer. What is it? Well, you'll have to find all 100 to get it._  
_Well, get going! Make haste to find all 100 Hidden Packages!_

"Hidden packages? Like in Grand Theft Auto?" Scout said to himself after he read the text. He tried to open it, but he got another text soon after.

_Also, please don't open the packages. Just hold onto them until you find all 100, and I shall greet you in person to collect them and give you your gift._

"Aw." He said, and he put in inside his outside jacket pockets.

He walked back to his good old apartment Downtown, and he found a gift lying neatly in front of his door. He grabbed it and went inside. There, he set the package down on the table, and opened it. Inside it, there was a small handgun that was reminiscent of his Z-50.

"Hey, another pistol. Maybe I can dual wield both." Scout got his own personal handgun out and he held both at arms length, seeing if they're alike. They were dead on, and he decided to go with the dual wielding. "Nice."

He put both handguns in his inside jacket pockets, and he was beginning to walk out again, when he had gotten another text.

Hey Scout, i'm just reminding you to come see me up in Universal Hills. I've got some more work. ~Twi

"Oh yeah..." Scout said, and he just put his phone away. He wanted some more time to explore, and that's what he did-Explore.

After bounding about in Sunnydale for a while, he came across a strip club, with the name "GTA: Great Tits and Ass" Scout laughed, then went inside to check it out. He never really went inside strip clubs, Teufort didn't really have them. There was one way back before he was around, and he has been told that it was amazing. Too bad he wasn't born yet.

After stepping inside, Scout knew that this place was going to be fun. The smell of sex, despair, shame, desperation and euphoria couldn't lie.

He took a seat next to the main stage, where a scantily-clad busty girl was dancing. She didn't look no older than 22, which was cool; Scout was 22, too.

"Hey baby, what's your name?" She said, seductively. She was still dancing while talking to him.

"Chris. Yours?" He decided to use his real name. He doesn't want to gain attention.

"They call me..." She jumped up a bit. "...Milky Way."

Then Scout's eyes widened with surprise.

"Wait, Milky Way? Is she...?" Scout thought, and then said: "Wait, did you used to go to Canterlot High?"

"...Yeah, how'd you know?" She stopped dancing.

"Milky! It's me! Scout! Scout Pilgrim!"

"Scout?" She squatted down. "Scout, is that really you?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Uh-Hold on." She pulled Scout up, and she had dragged him backstage.

"No way." Milky said as she was able to see Scout in the true light. "It is you!"

She hugged him, and her boobs were causing Scout to get uncomfortable, and his pants began to get tighter. He pushed away.

"Jeez, it seems like everyone I knew back in Canterlot High either is living here or working here." He pointed at Milky. "Do you know if anyone else is around here, other than Twilight and them?"

"Well..." She was lost in thought for a second, and she came out with it. "I know that Flufflepuff and Chrysalis are around here in Sunnydale."

"I already met them. Any more?"

"Um...Oh! How about Princess Celestia and Luna? They're up in Universal Hills."

"I know they're there, but I need more facts so I don't get sidetracked by anything new."

"I think Spike is around here, but I haven't seen him. Last I heard he was doing some sort of packing service."

"Well that doesn't help much. Still anything else?"

"I'm fairly certain that Speedburst is around here. I saw him downtown street racing. He drives a blue Infernus."

"Actually, I haven't met him yet. So he drives an Infernus? What does it look like?"

"It kind of looks like a Lamborghini. Don't worry, just drive around fast there, and he's bound to show up."

Scout took the note to mind, and kept talking to her, asking for info about Pacific City and if anyone else of Scout's friends are here.

"I'm not too sure. You should ask Celestia about that if there's anyone we know here. If anyone should know, it's her."

"Oh. Well, okay. It was nice seeing you." He was walking to the door.

"Wait." She said, and he stopped before he left. She hopped up and jiggled to where he was.

"Here's my number." She handed him a small slip of paper with her number on it. "Let's keep in touch."

"Oh. Thanks." He kept on his way out, and he left Sunnydale and drove all the way Downtown.

He was remembering what Milky had told him about Speedburst. Apparently, he just needs to drive fast around the district. So, he followed that instruction, and all you saw was a light-blue blur dashing throughout the streets.

Within a minute or so, he saw someone tailing him. Someone in a blue Infernus.

"Speedburst." He said, and he stopped. Speedburst flashed his headlights twice, and Scout stopped on the side of the road, and Speed did too. Scout got out of his car first. and then he followed suit. They both met at the median between their cars.

Speedburst looked almost identical to Scout, and both of their bodies matched. They just wore different clothes, and their hairstyles were different. Scout had spiked black hair like an anime character, while Speedburst had blue spiked hair with a black accent. To refresh what Scout wears, he wears a blue polo shirt with a black cloth collared jacket, dark grey cargo pants, a pair of black and white tennis shoes, and dogtags. Speedburst, however, wears a straight blue tee with some stone-washed jeans, and a pair of black and white Converse. He doesn't have a necklace on.

"So, I hear you're who they call Speedburst." Scout said, leaning on the rear bumper of his car.

"Lots of people call me that. Question is, who are you?" Speed leaned on the hood of his car.

"Scout Pilgrim."

"Scout Pilgrim? Hey, aren't you that guy from Canterlot High?"

"Yeah, I remember. And I remember you."

"Who told you about me?"

"Milky Way."

"She said also how to find me?"

"She said to just drive fast Downtown, and here we are."

"Well, I'm here. Now what?"

"I just wanted to say hi. What, I can't be fucking friendly for a minute?"

"Hey, no one's stopping you."

"Well then."

"What is it now?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm working as a freelance mercenary. If you got jobs that need some doing, just call me. I'll work for any kind of payment too, as long as it's useful or valuable in some sort of way, so don't pay me in dirt or anything."

"Well, since you put it out there..."

"What?"

"I need you to go pick up some parts for my car, here." He brought out a small piece of paper. "This has where you can find the parts shop at, and my numbers right there at the top. Call me when you have the parts, and I'll tell you where i'm at."

"Wait, you're not gonna stay in one position?"

"No. I have to go do some work while you're out, and I need you to do this for me so I don't have to waste time doing this. I'll pay cash, don't worry."

"As long as you're paying in cash, everything's fine and well."

He looked at his watch, and Speedburst hopped back in his car. He had to go. "Well, I gotta jet. I'll see you about!" He drove off in a hurry.

"Now I have another source of work." Scout said, and he got back in his car, when he had gotten a text from Milky Way.

Scout, I was wondering if you can do something for me.  
See, I have someone who didn't pay the full price for a lap dance, and he just went up and left.  
I want you to go get this guy, and get the money for me.  
Please? I'll 3 you forever! ~Milk

"Oh, so she'll heart me forever? Sounds harsh." Scout said sarcastically. He drove off to the strip club.

When he arrived, and was nearing the door, it flew open, cracked Scout in the face, and as he was falling, he saw a man sprinting away from the club. Milky Way came out shortly after, yelling at the man.

"Help! He didn't pay for his lap dance!" She yelled. Scout, however, was already gaining his bearings and was beginning to run after him, pistol in hand.

"Scout?! Go get him!" Milky yelled as soon as she saw him running.

He followed the man who had sprinted down a long alleyway, and was jumping the fence. Scout ran on the wall besides the fence, and simply hopped from the wall over onto the hard concrete below. He kept on running, and he was gaining on him.

"Hey! Stop!" Scout yelled. The man saw him from behind, and began to try and run faster.

They kept this up for a few blocks, until the man was stuck in a dead end.

Scout prepped his handgun on the man's chest. "Ok, just hand over the money, and you won't be killed."

In the blink of an eye, the man whipped out a stubby shotgun.

Before Scout could react, a loud shotgun blast rang out, and he fell, dead. The man then jogged past the corpse and down the street, still holding the shotgun. Milky had heard the shotgun blast, and had come down from the club to see if he done the job, but he clearly hadn't. She screamed, and ran to his side. He began to sob, and called the ambulance.

Scout was wasted.


	5. Day Four, Week One (Chapter Four)

Day Four, Week One (Chapter Four)

Resurrection

* * *

Scout jolted awake from death. He was surprised he was even alive. He found himself in a hospital bed, and he sighed.

"Ok, now i'm pretty fucking sure this place is exactly following Grand Theft Auto rules." He said. A nurse came into the room and checked up on him.

"Mr. Pilgrim? Are you ok now?" She asked.

"Uh...I think." He said, and he got a good look at her. Scout recognized her. Nurse Redheart. "Hey...I remember you from somewhere."

"Of course! I was from Canterlot High! I remember studying for my medical exam to become a nurse." She explained, then she moves the topic onto Scout himself. "So, you've been doing some of your mercenary stuff, am I right?"

"Hey, It's the only way for me to get some good cash." He said, sighing. "Hey, how did you resurrect me? I'm pretty fucking sure that i'm supposed to be dead, but i'm not, so what the fuck?"

"I can explain that." She sat down.

She began to explain. "You see, when you died, your heart stopped, and with us being the best doctors this side of the entire friggin' universe, we managed to get your blood pumping, and your organs healed and working."

"But that still doesn't answer my question. I'm asking, how the hell did you manage to recreate all of my...y'know...organs!"

"We just used stem cells. We gave you some adrenaline once your heart began to pump again, then we placed them inside, and you were being healed. It didn't take very long, about a few hours. But man, you sure took a lot of adrenaline in those short hours. We had to inject you roughly 10 times with large doses of the stuff to keep your pulse normal. But once we were certain you were all nice and healed up, we stopped with the adrenaline, and we waited for you to gain consciousness. A few more minutes, and you awoke, good as new." She had explained it in neat detail.

"So...stem cells saved me?"

"In a way, yes."

"Why the fuck are people banning this shit?!" Scout sat up outraged.

"They're just idiots. Everyone is." She got up. "Well, i'll be back in a minute or so, I have to get your forms and give you back your clothes."

Scout looked down at himself, and he was in a thin hospital gown.

"Uh..." He looked back up at Nurse Redheart, but she was gone.

So, Scout began to wait. He looked about the room, and he saw his phone on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Oh, hey." He picked up the phone, and he looked through it for a second, see what he missed. He got a two new text messages. One was from Twilight, the other from Milky Way.

He had put the phone back, and he waited for another few seconds until Redheart came back in.

"Okay, so we've got your forms right here, and you're in luck! One of your friends paid the bill, which was about $1,200. Heh, dodged a bullet there, right?"

"Yeah."

She brought out his clothes, all folded and cleaned. "Here's your clothes. One you put these on and sign the form you can leave."

"Oh, allrighty, then." He had gotten dressed, put on his clothes, gave her the signed form, and walked out, and he reached for his Scatterblade, but there's was nothing. He patted the side of his leg, but there was nothing other than his phone in his pants pocket.

His weapons were gone. His Scatterblade, his Z-50, everything. Until that fateful text message sound rang out from his pocket.

Scout! I heard about you getting killed by that freeloader, and i'm sorry about that.

It seems like this is your first time dying here in Pacific City, so i'm going to give you the rundown on being "wasted."

First, when you die, you'll be healed at the nearest hospital, so don't worry. I'm kind of surprised at the speed they help you.

The payment also changes on how much cash you have. If you have like $300, then they'll take just $100. If you had $1,000, then they'll take $300 and vice versa. They take about one-third of your money, so watch out.

All of your guns will be sent back to your safehouse, too. You won't lose them. Unless you get busted, but i'll tell you all about that when it happens. See you soon. ~Twi

a taxi, and asked to be sent down back to his safehouse back in good ole downtown.

Scout burst through the door, and found his weapons inside a small box on his couch. They were still nice as if he hadn't died with them on. He put his weapons on their correct slings and holsters. His Micro-Uzi was on his right thigh, his Z-50 on his left, Scatterblade on his back, and grenades on his belt. He can't carry much, but he can still kick ass.

While he was resting on his couch, watching some of the local TV, he decided to look at Milky Way's text.

OMG Scout i'm so sorry I got you killed! _  
Tell you what, i'll give you a free lap dance with full touching! It's the least I can do for having you die!  
But still OMG OMG OMG I'm so sorry plz forgive me!

"Aw, it's allright, I forgive." He said to himself again.

With all that out of the way, he decided to go and check out Rarity's job. He called first, to make sure she was still there.

"Hey, Rarity, I'm just calling because I want to you up on your offer." Scout said while sitting on his couch.

"Splendid! Like before, I'll be waiting near Great Skies Bank, Downtown, on 25th Street."

"Great. I'll be seeing you there, i suppose."

"Good! Bring a ski mask and wear a suit." She hung up.

"Ski mask?" Scout said to himself, and after a second it clicked. "Yay, bank robbery!"

So, Scout put on his business suit, drove down to Great Skies Bank and parked next to Rarity, who was waiting near the door, who was also in a suit. Scout got out of the car, and walked up.

"Hey, Rarity, I got the ski mask."

"Good. Put it on before we proceed, unless you wish to be incarcerated in a maximum security penitentiary." She said, walking to a back alley.

"Wait, why are we going down there?"

"Well, we can't go in without ordinance, correct?" She opened up a box that was sitting next to a closed dumpster. In it were assault rifles, sub machine guns, combat pistols, and shotguns. The average Grand Theft Auto loadout.

"Take what you need, and take more than that." She grabbed a tactically equipped M4A1, complete with enhanced sights and a drum magazine. Scout grabbed the Vector SMG from the box, and they both grabbed a handful of ammo. After all that, Rarity closed up the box, and she begged the question: "Do you wish to fire first, and incite the events that shall ensue?"

"Of course."

They both walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and walked inside.

"Ok, from this point on until we've finished, I am now R, and you are now S. Understand?"

"Crystal."

Rarity nodded, put on her mask, and proceeded to the bank teller. She handed him a note. The teller panicked, and began to fearfully put money in a bag.

"Unmarked, please." Rarity said, very polite in her criminal manner.

Scout began his way to where Rarity was at, and with him being as impulsive as he was, he put a pistol to the teller's head, and said, "You heard her. Unmarked." He was becoming more frantic, and he took out the paint packet that would normally explode on detonation with paint, marking the criminal and making the money unusable.

By the time the teller finished, Scout was beginning to hear sirens.

"Hey, R! You better hurry up!"

"Why? We've made perfectly valuable time!"

"But we've fresh run out!" He pointed to the window, which was set aglow by the flashing strobes of police sirens, and the piercing noise couldn't be denied: The PCPD arrived.

"Quick, hand me the money, and we'll get the hell out!" Scout yelled, pointing at the bag.

"Ok!" Rarity handed him the bag full of money, and they tried to leave through the front entrance, but they were surrounded from that side, so they were barricaded in by a wall of police.

"Well, fuck." Scout stood there, surveying the area, when he heard gunshots from outside. They had opened fire. He took a bullet to the arm, which caused him to drop the cash, but Rarity was able to snatch it before it dropped, and she hid behind cover. Scout was trying to get his bearings when he was being shot at, and out of impulse, he pulled out his pistol and began to fire into the large crowd of cops. He kept firing as he was running backwards inside. He hid behind the same cover that Rarity was hiding behind.

"S! Are you allright?" She noticed the large bullet wound in his arm.

"I'm fine!" He barked.

He grabbed a stimsyringe from his pocket, and injected himself with a healing solvent, which contained morphine. He didn't feel a damn thing for a few seconds, and after reloading his pistol and prepping his Vector, he went out into the fray, being completely headstrong. He didn't care; as long as he didn't die, but his enemies did, then everything's fine. He had gotten through a few cops until his armor disintegrated. Then he just retreated back into the bank.

"Wait, S!" Rarity shrilled.

"What?" Scout looked behind him, and he began to fire from cover.

"We can leave through the back door!"

"Why didn't we leave through there earlier!?"

"Well, not every bank has a rear exit!"

"Fuck it, go!" Scout began to sprint out, with Rarity and the money close behind.

"Right!" She was surveying ahead to see if there's anything blocking the path, but it was all smooth sailing. Scout brought up his phone, and he called up Rainbow Dash. He needed a driver. Within seconds, she picked up.

"Hello?" Rainbow Dash said lazily into the phone.

"Rainbow! Thank god you picked up, we need a getaway driver!"

"Wait, where are you guys at?" Her tone picked up.

"We're behind Great Skies Bank, Downtown. We just robbed it, and we need a ride!"

" 'we'? Who's with you?!"

"Rarity. She invited me to do this, and we just did, and we need some help!"

"Holy fuck! Don't worry, I'm coming!" She hung up in a hurry, and they turned off into the sidewalk. After sprinting some more, they ran into Rainbow Dash and her Infernus.

"Scout! Rarity! Get in!" She yelled with the door wide open. They rushed in, Rarity going first, then Scout in the backseat. He was protecting the car, and he had his Vector prepped out the window behind them, while Rarity was protecting the money. Within a few minutes, the police was beginning to follow them. Scout panicked, but he remembered: Pay n' Spray. He used his phone's map app to look for one, and he actually found one on 26th Street, the same one he used before.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, head off into 26th, and keep going until i tell you!" Scout barked from the backseat, and he began to fire at the cops.

"What? Why?" Rarity questioned.

"Just do it, motherfucker!" He kept firing, and he managed to pop one of their tires, which caused the car itself to fishtail onto the road, blocking the other cop cars.

They managed to get to 26th, and they reached the pay n' spray.

"Here. Drive into the garage and we can get the cops off of us." He pointed inside.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Rainbow asked.

"Quit questioning me, just do it."

Rainbow Dash reluctantly drove into the garage, and the door closed behind them. After a few seconds, the same girl in the blue jumpsuit came out, and Scout got out of of the car, too.

"Hey, long time no see. What's the matter now?" She asked in a friendly tone, again.

"The smell of bacon."

"Ah, I see. Well, I can get your car resprayed in a matter of minutes. What color do you want?"

Scout walked back to the car, and asked Rainbow what color she wanted.

"Can't I keep this color?"

"No, or the cops can recognize the car."

"Well, I guess I can change to red. For now."

"Don't worry, if you come back here, you can get your car resprayed back to it's old color."

Scout walked back to the jumpsuit girl. "Red. Besides, I think we'll blend in with the crowd."

"That's what we aim to do." She picked up a red paint can. "Get in the car and I can get to work."

"Awesome." Scout went back into the car, and she began to paint over the car.

After a minute, she stopped, and went up to the window.

"Allright, that'll be $100." She said. Scout handed her the cash, and the opened up the garage door, and they drove off.

They drove into Verdant Meadows, and they hid out in a dark abandoned storage building. After their police notoriety had subsided, Scout and Rarity both got out, and she handed him 1/4th of what they had gotten. It was about $100,000, so he got $25,000. Before he pocketed the cash, Rarity began to talk.

"So! This was an...interesting heist. I would dare say that this was actually very fun! It's much better than the robberies I would normally set up."

"Really? Like how?" Scout was purely intrigued.

"Well, there was more killing than when I commit to heists. It was more than enough to entertain and enthrall me, however."

"Well, glad to see you having fun killing. After all, why wouldn't you have fun? You're shooting guns, and hurting people you hate! It's a win-win!"

They both laughed, and she got back in the car, and drove off with Rainbow Dash back home. Scout was left behind, but he wasn't even mad. He wanted to explore a little bit, and he had to burn these clothes so he wouldn't be traced back. Don't worry, he has his normal clothes underneath. He knew he would need it.

So, as it seems, Scout's made a complete recovery and he's now back up and doing crime again! Damn, it's good to be working. Anyways, Scout's currently got $27,780. He's striking it good.

* * *

_Scout's Current Criminal Ranking: Assassin (2040)_


End file.
